fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Space Travel
Mario and Luigi: Space Travel is an RPG featuring Mario and Luigi. It was created by 03 Games. It is part of the Mario 03 series. Chapters *Chapter 1: Mario and Luigi in Space *Chapter 2: Seeing Stars *Chapter 3: Crash Landing *Chapter 4: The Pikmin Planet *Chapter 5: The Secret Weapon *Chapter 6: Dark and Destroyed *Chapter 7: Bowser Jr. Battle *Chapter 8: Bowser's Flying Fort *Chapter 9: The Shooting Star *Chapter 10: The Rescue Plot Chapter 1: Mario and Luigi in Space *Cutscene* Bowser is sitting in his throne in his castle. A Koopa runs up to him and says "sir, you're space ship is ready!" Bowser laughs evilly and says "good!" "Ready to launch your castle sir?" asks the Koopa. "Yes!" laughs Bowser, evilly. Now the screen shows Bowser's Castle. It lifts into the air and flies into space. It cuts to Mario and Luigi in Peach's Castle. Peach walks up to them. "The party is about to start," she says. Suddenly a fist punches the wall down. Bowser bursts in. But he doesn't look right. He is glowing bright blue. His eyes are glowing yellow and stars are floating around in his transparent body. "Bowser!" exclaims Mario. "I am Star Bowser!" laughs Bowser. His voice sounds distorted. He grabs Peach and jumps out the wall. The Mario Bros. look out. "Bowser's Castle is a space ship?" asks Mario. A Toad runs in. "You need to collect three rockets to turn this castle into a space ship too!" *End of cutscene* The gameplay begins. You are Mario and Luigi is following you around. You are in the destroyed room of Peach's Castle. Walk down the staircase and you will see Koopas patrolling. Run into them to start a battle. *Battle* "Ha!" says a Koopa. "I bet you can't win because you don't know that you can select jump, press A to land on me, and then press A again to hope for a double jump!" "Well, they know now!" yells a Koopa. The battle begins. One Koopa has 10 HP and the other has 15 HP. 25 health total, you soon beat them. *End of battle* *Cutscene* All the guard Koopas fall to the ground. Mario and Luigi grab their hammers, and a red rocket. *End of cutscene* Head downstairs again. You will find some enemies. Take one step up, one step right, one step left, one step left, one step right, one step up, and one step left. You will have escaped all the enemies and left the room. If you want to level up, fight all the enemies. Now you will see a red rocket. Press B to pick it up. Open the menu with the N button. It will give you your progress on collecting rockets. Head back to the destroyed room and you will find the Toad is gone. Go upstairs and exit the door. You can now tell it's a sunny afternoon. Walk across the bridge and enter a tower. Inside is the last rocket, go pick it up. *Cutscene* A Koopa with a jetpack and laser gun jumps down. "Gimme that!" yells the Koopa. He grabs the rocket. "You ain't going anywhere!" *End of cutscene* *Boss battle* The boss should be battled when Mario and Luigi are at least level two. Hammer doesn't hurt him, so always use jump. His attacks are shooting a laser out of his eye, shooting a laser out of his fist, and shooting multiple lasers using his laser gun. All of his attacks can be blocked using a hammer and hit back at him. He has 300 HP; all you have to do is beat him. *End of battle* The Koopa isn't there anymore. Pick up the rocket and open the menu. You have all three red rockets. Close it and head back to the destroyed room, talk to the Toad. *Cutscene* "Here," says Mario. He hands the Toad all three red rockets. "Good work!" says Toad. The camera now shows Peach's Castle from a faraway view. It floats into the air, and then a rocket pops out. It flies into space. *End of cutscene* Chapter 2: Seeing Stars *Cutscene* Peach's Castle is now in space. Mario and Luigi run out to the balcony. "It is space!" exclaims Luigi. Suddenly, the spaceship stops. "Uh-oh!" says Mario. A spaceship that looks like a Goomba is in front of them. There is a giant canon on the top. A robotic Goomba steps onto the balcony. He laughs evilly. *End of cutscene* *Ship Battle* The two ships are facing each other. Toad's face appears. "Let me help you!" he says. "To win a ship battle just press the A button as fast as you can to charge up and then shoot. Your enemy charges up fast, so move quickly!" His face vanishes. The enemy has 500 HP, and now all there is to do is winning. *End of ship battle* *Cutscene* The ship breaks and catches on fire as crashing. The camera zooms to a close-up of Mario's face. "Ouch," he says. *End of cutscene* Start exploring the spaceship, talk to the Toad. He'll give you a stone and says "collect four of these to learn a new attack!" Walk onto the balcony. A rope lassos you and pulls you away. *Cutscene* "Ah!" screams Mario and Luigi. They are pulled onto a purple ship that looks like a castle. *End of cutscene* The gameplay starts back up in a dark room made of gold. There are some enemies. It's recommended that you level up. After leveling up and collecting the one box in the room, head upstairs. There is a giant button. *Cutscene* "It's a big red button!" says Mario. "Don't touch it!" says Luigi. "Don't be an idiot Luigi, only a real fool would put a dangerous button out in the open!" laughs Mario. He hammers the button. "Self-destruct activated," says a robotic voice. "I told you!" yells Luigi. *End of cutscene* *Mini-Boss Battle* The Big Red Button is the first mini-boss. It has 280 HP. It's recommended to beat the boss with hammer. *End of Mini-Boss Battle* *Cutscene* The Big Red Button explodes. "Next time you should listen to me Mario!" says Luigi. "Sorry," says Mario. *End of cutscene* Exit the room using the door on the left. You will find yourself on a bridge between two towers, head to the other tower. There you will find some enemies. Beat them all and head upstairs. Upstairs is a stone. Pick it up and open the menu. Tap the Special Moves section. You have a new one called: Luigi Hit. Select it and it will give you a tutorial. *Tutorial* In the tutorial you are fighting a Goomba. Select the special attack. Mario pulls his hammer out and Luigi jumps. Press A as fast as you can and then hit Luigi. He hits the Goomba. *End of Tutorial* Now walk upstairs again. Wario and Waluigi are there. *Cutscene* Waluigi leaps towards Luigi. Luigi hammers him and Waluigi flies into space and falls. Wario laughs and vanishes. I giant Wario robot appears. Wario is controlling it. "Ha-ha-ha!" laughs Wario. Its arms turn into laser canons. *End of cutscene* *Boss Battle* Wario's robot can shoot lasers out of his canon, take all your money, or preform a move where he shoots lasers at you and you have to hammer them back (but don't hammer back the food he sends at you). It has 540 HP. *End of Boss Battle* *Cutscene* "No!" screams Wario. His robot explodes and Wario lands on the floor. He pulls out a giant machine gun and shoots. Mario and Luigi are hit by a meteorite and it blasts them out of Wario's ship. They land back on Peach's Castle. "Good work, now to defeat Wario and Waluigi!" says Toad. "Waluigi died when he fell out of the spaceship," comments Luigi. Toad presses a button. A laser hit's Wario's ship and it explodes. "Well, we've taken care of them," says Toad. Suddenly, the spaceship starts crashing. "We're landing on that snow planet!" says Toad. *End of Cutscene* *End of Chapter* Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:RPG Category:Decca03 Category:Pikmin